Iberia by Night
|price = Print: $19.99 PDF: $11.99 }} Iberia by Night is a supplement for Vampire: The Dark Ages that details the roles of the Kindred in the Moorish lands of Spain and Portugal. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :A Land Divided :This is a land of warring faiths and burning wills. Once the Moors ruled almost all, but now the Christian kingdoms push them ever further south. Great universities die and glorious kingdoms rise. And behind it all, in the deepest of shadows, we Cainites lurk. Blood calls to blood and vengeance will be ours. :A Clash of Wills :Iberia by Night'' is a complete sourcebook for medieval Spain, including both Christian and Moorish kingdoms. The history, cities and people are all covered in detail, as is the course of the bloody Reconquista that reshapes the land. Details on the vampiric princes and sultans of the land, the shadowy Amici Noctis manipulating Clan Lasombra, and on the other forces of the Iberian night give you enough for many stories indeed.'' Chapters And The Sea Called for Dust (Prelude) Written by Richard E. Dansky. Introduction: From the Pyrenees to Gibraltar Notes on the history, cultures, and factions of Iberia at this period in history. Chapter One: Shadowed History Written by James Maliszewski. The tumultuous history of Iberia, and how the kindred made things that much more complicated. Chapter Two: The Christian Kingdoms Written by James Maliszewski and Richard E. Dansky. Details on and the cities of Lerida and Zaragoza, with Barcelona and Girona, with Madrid and Toledo, with Compostela and Oviedo, with Pamplona and Tudela, and Portugal and the city of Lisbon. Chapter Three: Al-Andalus Written by Michael Butler and Guy-Francis Vella. Details on the Muslim-dominated areas of Iberia, including the taifa kingdoms Extremadura, Huelva and Silves, the Central Plain (including Cadiz, Sevilla, and Cordoba), the Eastern Highlands (including Malaga, Granada, and Almeria), and the Eastern Coast (including Murcia, Valencia, and the Balearic Isles). Chapter Four: Powers That Be Written by James Maliszewski and Richard E. Dansky. Clan Lasombra dominates the Iberian peninsula, but other Cainites also call Spain, Portugal, and Andorra home. Included here is information on the Shadow Reconquista, the Islamic Cainites (mostly Assamite), and the Apostles of the Third Caine, an offshoot of the Cainite Heresy. Many mortals also hunt these Cainites in the day, including the Knights of Santiago and the Sword of St. James. Chapter Five: The Damned Written by Michael Butler and Guy-Francis Vella. The vampires of Iberia, organized by clan. Chapter Six: Legends of the Reconquista (Storytelling) Written by Richard E. Dansky. Guidelines for creating and running an Iberian campaign. Background Information * Continuing the trend started in Ashen Cults, the date of the Dark Ages setting has been advanced from 1197 to 1212. * There is a Spanish-language version of this book, Iberia Nocturna. * The introduction notes that Veil of Night complements much of the Moorish information in this book regarding the Islamic religion. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Lucita de Aragón - Rising through the ranks in her homeland * Alfonso Palacios - Lasombra physician * Salah ibn Qaboos - The Amir of Chains * Ambrosio Luis Monçada - Unholy servant of God * Fulgencio d'Idalia - Prince of References Apostles of the Third Caine, Knights of Santiago, Shadow Reconquista, Sword of St. James Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:2001 releases